Blizzard's Story
by Aerdrrow
Summary: OC nicknamed Blizzard, adopted prince of Arendelle has wind powers. I'll be shipping Blizzard and Elsa (no incest for no blood relation). You can expect some sexual relationships later on. Hope you like it and please R&R as it helps me be a better writer. Thank you. Rated M for language, and content. I don't own Frozen. A/N: I'm having some writers block w/ Ch.3, please be patient.
1. Chapter 1: A Son

CRASH

"Shit!" She tried to cuss quietly.

"Honey, are you alright? What happened?" King Agdar asked his wife, Queen Idun, in a hushed voice as he briskly entered the kitchen.

The Queen was down on both knees picking up the visible pieces of the shattered glass, using her nightgown to protect her skin from the unseen broken pieces of glass. King Agdar walked over to his wife, helping her clean up the glass.

"I'm fine, Agdar. I just dropped a glass of water, it's no big deal." Idun assured him.

"You dropped a glass of water? Idun, you've never dropped anything in your life, ever." He said, confused.

"I know. I was just startled, that's all," She stated plainly.

"Startled? Startled by what?" He asked, looking her in the eyes.

"It's no big deal, the wind just burst open the window, is all," She responded, gesturing to the open window. King Agdar hadn't noticed it, but Queen Idun was right. Outside, the wind was howling, but it wasn't a raining wind like they usually got during springtime's like this. In fact, there was not even a cloud in sight tonight, let alone a single drop of rain.

"Weird," said Agdar as he got up to close and latch the kitchen window that had been blown open.

"Yes, it is," agreed Idun, knowing what her husband meant. Arendelle never got _just_ windstorms.

"Well, no matter. Come back to bed Idun, it's two o'clock in the morning. We'll let the servants finish cleaning that up in the morning, when there's light out. Okay?" Agdar said as he gently wrapped his arm around his wife, leading her out of the kitchen. However, before they could take even five steps, they heard the sound of a cupboard door, bouncing shut.

"What was that!?" Gasped Idun, swirling around to try and locate the source of the sound.

"Come on, come on. Open!" A quiet, little voice said.

"WHO'S THERE!?" King Agdar demanded, glancing around the kitchen. That's when they noticed a small figure up on the counter. He was fiddling with the latch to the window that Agdar had just closed. The little boy was trying to get the latch open, but with no prevail.

"Hey! You there, little boy!" The King called to the child. The boy froze, seemingly scared out of his wits. "What do you think you're doing?" Agdar barked at the boy.

"Agdar! Calm down, can't you see that you're scaring him?" The Queen snapped at her husband. "It's ok, little one, we won't hurt you," She said to the child, in a soothing voice. "I promise," She added, glaring at Agdar. As she spoke, the boy seemed to relax a little. "Now why don't you come down from there, so we can talk to you, face to face? What do you say, hmm?" Idun coaxed the boy, gently. The boy turned around to look at them: The Queen was standing, with her arms open wide, right in front of the counter the boy was crouching on, the King was standing about two metres away from the Queen with crossed arms and a stern face. The boy nodded, and scooted toward the edge of the counter a little bit, so the Queen could scoop him up to lower him down to the ground.

"Now," Idun started, "Why don't we begin with some introductions?" The boy lowered his head, but kept eye contact, as he brought both of his hands to his small chest and clutched the dirty rags, which he was wearing. The Queen gestured to herself then to the King, "My name is Idun, and that man over there is my husband, Agdar," She continued, "We are the King and Queen of Arendelle. What is your name sweetie?" Queen Idun asked the boy gently. The child just clutched the rags tighter and shook his head. "Come now, you can tell us. You do have a name, don't you?" She asked the shy, little boy. All the boy did was shake his head again. This startled both the King and the Queen.

"What do you mean you don't have a name? Then what do your parents call you?" King Agdar asked gently, now completely calmed down and following his wife's lead. Another head shake from the boy. "Are you saying that you don't have any parents, then?" Agdar continued. This time the boy nodded.

"Oh no," Queen Idun said, breathlessly. King Agdar just closed his eyes, and heaved a big sigh. They were going to have to send this small child to a place worse than prison: The Arendelle Orphanage.

"I am so, very sorry, little one, but I'm afraid that you are going to have to go to the Orphanage," Agdar said, apologetically, eyes still closed. When the King said this, the boy gasped with eyes wide with fear.

"NO! Please, no!" The boy cried as he ran, with outstretched arms, to the Queen. Idun then proceeded to hug the young child, tightly. "Please, don't let them take me. Please I don't want to go to that horrible place. Please, please," The boy cried into the Queen's soft shoulder. However, that's when something even more horrible happened. Something fell out of the child's rags: a small loaf of bread.

"Oh God," Gasped Idun with tears in her eyes when she saw the bread. Agdar stood up and turned away. Holding back his own tears, the King remembered the law that ordered any orphan caught stealing must be put to death. How, in their right minds, could they let such a small child be killed? This boy couldn't be much older than four years old, which was only a year older than his own daughter, Princess Elsa.

"What the hell is going on here?" A voice demanded. Startled, the King and Queen stood up and looked about. Kai was holding up a lantern, with a stern face. Behind him were two of the royal guards. "Explain yourse- oh! Your Majesties, my sincerest apologies I thought you were intruders, please forgive me," Kai bowed politely, but then he saw the boy, and the loaf of bread on the floor. When Kai realized what was going on, he asked, "Shall I deal with this orphan, Your Majesty?"

"NO! Don't let them take me!" Cried the boy, as he quickly realized what that meant, and all of a sudden small gusts of air shot from the boy's hands and bare feet, just enough to propel him up onto the counter and proceeded to curl up into a ball, shaking with fear. Everyone gasped at the sight of the small child being shot into the air and onto the counter.

"Magic!?" Exclaimed the King. This boy was like Elsa. He had powers!

"Oh-my," gasped the Queen.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness! Please step away, we will have this child dealt with," the guards said as they quickly approached the child, ready to take him to the gallows.

"NO! YOU SHALL NOT LAY A FINGER ON OUR SON!" Ordered Queen Idun, as she rushed to the boy and picked him up. Holding him in a protective hold, away from the guards. Everyone was shocked by what the Queen just said and did, the guards stopped in their tracks, Kai almost dropped his lantern, and the King just stood there with a gaping mouth.

"O-Our son?" Stammered King Agdar still stunned by what just happened.

"What?" Asked the boy, looking at the Queen, just as stunned as everyone else.

"Yes, our son," Idun said, addressing everyone in the room. She then turned her attention to the child in her arms, "Well, if you work for us, that is. If you do, you can live here in the castle, with us, as our son. Deal?" Proposed the Queen.

"Deal!" Agreed the boy with a huge grin on his face, hugging his new mother, tears of happiness running down his face.

"Um… Honey, there is just one little problem. He doesn't have a name. Remember?" Agdar told his wife.

"Of course he does," Idun replied, cheerfully. "His name is Aerdrrow, Prince of Arendelle," the Queen of Arendelle announced. At this, Aerdrrow's smile got even bigger.

"Mama? Papa? Who's Dat?" Asked a small, tired voice. Everyone turned towards the sound of the voice. There, standing in the doorway, rubbing her one of her eyes with the back of her hand was little three-year-old Elsa. She was pointing, with her other hand, at her new brother.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think of it so far?**

**Please leave reviews as it really does help me be a better writer, and sometimes I can get ideas for future chapters by reading reviews.**

**Also if you want to contribute to this story some more, then you can answer my poll on my page, which asks for each and every one of your opinions. So please vote, follow, favourite, but most importantly R&R as Chapter 2: A New Family, is in the works. 'Till then, take care.**

**Thank you,  
Aerdrrow**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Family

**I apologize for being so late with this update, but I have been SUPER busy with school I'm also co-writing another story. So please bare with me through this, as I will try my best to update this story at _least_ every week and a half.**

**Thank you, and please R&R :)**

* * *

"Who's dat boy?" Elsa yawned, barely audible. She was still pointing her little index finger at Aerdrrow, who was staring right at the three-year-old Princess. The guards looked at each other, then to the King and Queen, and finally back to Elsa. Kai kept looking to the King and Queen, searching for any sort of signal that requested him to take the Princess back to bed.

The King walked over, and knelt down so he was at the same level as his daughter. "Elsa sweetie, your mother and I, we-" Agdar started. He glanced over his shoulder to look at his wife and new son for a moment, and then turned his attention back to Elsa. "We have something that we need to tell you," he continued, with a soft expression of his face.

"Ok Papa. What is it?" Asked Elsa. What could be so important, that her parents couldn't even wait until the sky was awake to tell her? More importantly, who _was_ that boy in her mother's arms? The three-year-old was so confused.

She had been dreaming about unicorns, when she was woken up by the sound of yelling. Elsa had followed the sound to the kitchen, curious as to what it was, that woke her from such a pleasant slumber. The last thing the Princess expected to see was the sight of her mother, holding a strange boy, screaming at the guards who had been advancing towards the boy. Elsa's mother was calling the boy her son. This didn't make any sense to Elsa, because she was an only child, or so she thought.

"First, why don't we go somewhere a little more comfortable?" Agdar asked his daughter, after a moment.

"Mm'kay," nodded Elsa, as her father picked her up in his arms.

"You're dismissed," the King told Kai and the guards. The three men bowed, and quickly left, for fear that if they stayed any longer, they would get another scolding from the Queen.

The last four in the kitchen made their way to the library, Elsa in her father's arms, and Aerdrrow in his mother's.

* * *

Once in the library, King Agdar set Elsa down on a sofa, to light a fire. Queen Idun and Aerdrrow sat in the sofa opposite of Elsa and Agdar. Aerdrrow silently looking around the room in awe, taking in its size, he'd never seen so many books in one place before.

"So," began Idun, as she reached for a piece of chocolate in a bowl on the coffee table. "Elsa, your father and I, would like you to meet this boy here," she continued, motioning towards him, and popping the chocolate into her mouth.

Elsa struggled to get down from the sofa, but fell on her butt. Aerdrrow chuckled to himself, as did the King and Queen. Elsa, smiling at the attention, got up and walked over to the other sofa. Aerdrrow hopped down to meet the Princess, who then held out her hand. The young boy did the same.

"Hewow," Elsa greeted, shaking his hand.

"Hi," responded Aerdrrow, letting go of the Princess's fragile hand.

"Elsa, meet Aerdrrow. Your brother," Agdar told Elsa, eyeing Idun as she inserted another piece of chocolate into her mouth.

"Brother!?" Exclaimed Elsa, mouth open wide, staring at Aerdrrow while the information was sinking in. The King and Queen looked at each other with worried looks. How was their daughter going to take this news? They looked back to Elsa, who was starting to inspect her new big brother. "Awesome!" Squealed the Princess, grabbing her brother's hands and started to spin with him. "Yay! I've awe-ways wanted a sibwing! Wheeee!"

"Whoa!" Exclaimed Aerdrrow, as his new little sister spun the two of them towards the fire. Once there, Elsa was able to study him a bit better. Circling Aerdrrow, looking him up and down in utter bewilderment.

"Elsa, there is something else you should know," Idun said, as she put yet _another _piece of chocolate in her mouth.

"Aerdrrow also has magic powers Elsa. He is just like you sweetie," Agdar finished for his wife.

"Really!?" Both children asked each other simultaneously, eyes wide with amazement.

"You have ice powers too?" Asked Elsa, her face full of wonder.

"No, I have wind powers," Aerdrrow responded, shaking his head. He was amazed that there was someone else out there, who had powers. The four-year-old plopped down in front of the fire with tears of happiness in his eyes, glad that he wasn't alone in the world.

"You know Aerdrrow, you're going to need some new clothes," realized Idun, right before eating some more chocolate. Agdar couldn't take it anymore.

"Idun! That is your seventh piece of chocolate in five minutes, slow down, please. You won't be able to sleep; you'll be so hyped up on sugar. What is going on with you?" Pleaded Agdar, startling Idun and the children.

"I'm sorry Hun, I just can't help myself. Honestly, I'm just as confused as you are," the Queen replied, after a moment, but the King wasn't convinced.

"Well just have a little self-control, is all I ask," Agdar continued, looking towards the Prince and Princess, smiling. Elsa had fallen back to sleep, using Aerdrrow's leg as a pillow, he was gently stroking her white hair while watching the fire slowly die down. After only knowing each other for less than ten minutes, it was clear that the two of them had already developed a strong bond. Agdar could tell that they were going to be best friends.

"I wish that I could, but lately I've just been getting these strange cravings for sweets," Idun stated, "Almost like I did when I was pregnant with Els-" And then it hit her, a wave of nausea so bad that it made her double over. Agdar quickly reacted, dumping the chocolates from the bowl. He held it in front of the Queen as she hurled, emptying the contents of her stomach into the concave object.

"Honey, are feeling alright? Are you sick? Shall I wake the doctor?" Agdar bombarded his wife with questions, before she held up her hand to silence him.

"Agdar, I'm alright. I think it's just morning sickness," smiled Idun, looking at Agdar with knitted eyebrows. The King just stared at her, shocked. "I'm about two weeks late," She confessed, shyly. "I was going to tell you, but I just wanted to be sure," Idun continued, when her husband didn't respond. "Agdar? Are _you _okay?" The Queen asked quietly.

Silently, after a moment, Agdar set the bowl down on the coffee table, and turned his attention back to Idun. His face was expressionless as he looked her in the eyes. When all of a sudden, the King grabbed the Queen and brought her close for a tight embrace. After he let go of her, Idun saw that Agdar was beaming.

"We're going to have _another _child?" He asked Idun, who just kept nodding as relief washed over her. Tears of joy in her eyes, Idun playfully smacked Agdar on the shoulder.

"Don't you dare, scare me like that again. Do you hear me? _Ever_," Idun giggled, as she smiled at her husband.

"Don't worry, I won't. That's a promise," chuckled the King, as he looked over at his children. By now, they were both sound asleep, lying by the fireplace, which was emitting cozy warmth from the embers. Agdar cuddled his wife, who rested her head on his chest. "This family just keeps getting bigger," he said quietly.

That was the last thing that was said, before the two of them drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Awww, isn't that cute? What will happen next? Follow and Favourite to find out, but most importantly, don't forget to R&R! Thanks :D**

**Just an FYI: at this point in the story, and for the next few chapters, it will 'cute' like this. However, don't fret if you think I'm going to complete this story like this. There WILL be smut, you just have to be patient. **


End file.
